My Sanctuary
by hikarisailorcat
Summary: parents find out his secret and separate Danny and Phantom. How will they get back together? Will Danny’s parents do something they would regret? DFxDP. Pitch Pearl.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! I am back again! And with a Danny Phantom story! Yay!

**Summary:** Danny's parents find out his secret and separate Danny and Phantom. How will they get back together? Will Danny's parents do something they would regret? Danny Fenton x Danny Phantom. Pitch Pearl.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I only wrote this story!!

Sorry this chapter is short. It is only the beginning. The next few chapters will be longer than this. This chapter is mainly to set the plot. Think of it as the beginning bit before they roll the starting credits. Hope you enjoy!

--- ---

"Finally! The weekend at last!" A young teenage boy by the name of Danny Fenton said as he walked home with his friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley.

"You guys got anything planed for the weekend?" Sam asked.

"Nup." Tucker replied.

"Do you want to come to my place tomorrow to play some video games and watch movies?" Sam offered.

"Sounds great! I'll bring the popcorn!" Tucker exclaimed.

"And I'll bring the new video game I got last week." Danny said.

"Great. See you guys tomorrow!" Sam said as they all went their separate ways.

When Danny got home he went straight to his room. He closed the door and separated from his ghost half.

"Hey Phantom. We are going to Sam's place tomorrow to watch movies and play video games." He told him.

"Great. Can I come too?" Phantom asked. He was really asking if it was alright if he and Danny separated while there.

"Yeah. I'm sure it will be fine. I think I vaguely remember Sam saying that her parents will be out." Danny told him.

Phantom smiled and wrapped his arms around Danny. Danny looked up at him as he enveloped his lips in a passionate kiss.

Suddenly the door to Danny's room opened and Danny's parents came in. Quickly Phantom went back inside Danny, but it was too late. They already saw the two kissing.

--- ---

Ohh!! What will happen next? I'll try to get the next chapter up in a few days! Please Read and Review! Cya!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you like it! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom.

**Last time:** Suddenly the door to Danny's room opened and Danny's parents came in. Quickly Phantom went back inside Danny, but it was too late. They already saw the two kissing.

--- ---

"Danny! Inviso-Bill! Was that just Inviso-Bill? And were you kissing him?" Danny's mother, Maddy exclaimed. She and Danny's father, Jack, were shocked to say the least.

"Uh, no!" Danny lied.

"Jack, Inviso-Bill has taken over Danny! He went inside of him just as we came in!" Maddy exclaimed, ignoring Danny's answer.

"No! There was no ghost in here! I swear!" Danny exclaimed, but before he could say anything else, Jack and Maddy had grabbed Danny and started dragging him out of his room, down to the basement. Danny was screaming at them to let him go.

At that moment, Jazz came home.

"Mum? Dad? Danny? What's going on?" Jazz asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Your brother is being overshadowed by a ghost!" Maddy told her daughter.

"What?" Jazz was very surprised at this news.

"No! Jazz! Help me!" Danny plead.

Jazz followed her parents and brother down to the basement, where they tied Danny to a chair.

"Jack! Get the Fenton Ghost Catcher! And the gloves to catch the ghost! And the Ghost Cage to keep him in! This is the first ghost we have caught! We will need to do some tests on him!" Maddy said excitedly.

"What? Mum! This is ridiculous! Danny isn't being overshadowed by a ghost!" Jazz tried to reason with her parents.

"Yes he is Jazz! We saw the ghost go into Danny! It was Inviso-Bill! He made Danny kiss him!" Maddy told her.

"No! Danny! Tell her there was no ghost!" Jazz told her brother, but Danny was too shocked and scared to move.

"Danny!"

He couldn't go ghost here, not with his parents in the room. And they were going to separate him and Phantom with the Ghost Catcher. Danny didn't know what to do!

Suddenly Jack told Maddy he had everything ready. Maddy untied her son.

"This won't hurt a bit, Danny." Maddy said as she put Danny through the Fenton Ghost Catcher.

Danny and Phantom were separated, and looked at each other. But before they could act and save Phantom from Danny's parents, Jack caught Phantom using the Fenton Gloves.

"No!" Danny yelled, trying to save his ghost half, but Maddy had her arms wrapped around him.

"Danny! It's ok now! He is not overshadowing you anymore!" She exclaimed. Jack put Phantom in the new Fenton Ghost Cage that he and Maddy created in case they ever caught a ghost. Phantom tried to phase through it, but he was shot with an electric shot and knocked unconscious.

"Phantom!" Danny cried!

"Danny! Danny! It's ok!" Maddy tried to hold her son while he kicked and screamed, "Jazz! Will you help me get your brother up to his room?"

Jazz was still pretty shocked that her parents actually caught Phantom that at first she didn't move.

"Jazz! Help me!"

"Oh, what? Ok."

"Jack, you stay here and watch Inviso-Bill. Don't do anything until I get back!"

Maddy and Jazz eventually got a kicking and screaming Danny to his room, where Maddy locked him in.

"Mum? Why did you do that?" Jazz asked, nearly in tears at her brother's pain.

"He has to be stopped, Jazz. Danny is still feeling the effects of the ghost. He must come to his senses, but until then, he is a danger to us. He might let Inviso-Bill free!

"Now, it's quite late. You should be getting to bed." Maddy kissed her daughter good night and left to see what Jack was doing.

Jazz slowly went back to her room. She looked at her brother's door and heard his screams.

'I'm sorry Danny. I will figure out a way to get Phantom back.' She thought before she retired for the night.

--- ---

Ohh! Poor Danny! What will Jazz do? Please Read and Review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all!! The next chapter is up and running! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

--- ---

The next morning it was quiet inside the Fenton house. Jazz got up and noticed that she could no longer hear her brother's screams. Danny was screaming until two in the morning. He was so scared for Phantom. He couldn't believe what his parents did!

Jazz got up and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning Jazz." Maddy greeted her daughter.

"Morning Mum. Is Pha- uh Inviso-Bill still downstairs?" She asked.

"Yes. He never woke up last night, so your father and I decided we would start testing him later today. We had a hard time getting to sleep last night. Danny's screams went until two in the morning!"

"Hmm… I'm going to make Danny some pancakes and take them up to him." Jazz told her mum.

"That's a good idea sweetie."

Once the pancakes were made, Jazz went upstairs and knocked on Danny's door. When she heard no reply, she unlocked the door and came in. What she saw shocked her! Danny was sprawled over his bed, his sheets tangled around him. His room looked a mess! Things were thrown all over his room. His beside lamp was broken and his computer smashed!

Jazz looked closer at Danny and saw that he was awake. She also noticed that there was a puddle of blood on his bed.

"Oh! Danny!" Jazz cried as she set down the pancakes on his desk and ran over to him, "Are you ok? Did you get any sleep last night?"

Danny looked up at Jazz, his eyes bloodshot and expressionless. He quickly looked away again as she examined his hand.

"I'll be right back! I'm just going to get the first aid kit." Jazz said as she got up and went into the bathroom down the hall.

Soon she was back and she bandaged up Danny's hand.

"There. That's better." Danny still didn't say anything.

"I made you some pancakes." Jazz got the pancakes and put them in front of Danny. Danny just looked at them.

"You have to eat Danny."

Danny turned away from the pancakes.

Jazz sighed.

"Look, Danny. I know how hard this must be on you, but it won't help anyone if you starve yourself."

Danny didn't move. They sat there, together on the bed, for a few minutes. Then Danny finally broke the silence.

"I love him so much." He whispered.

"Oh Danny!" Jazz exclaimed as she hugged her brother. Danny then just broke down. He cried so hard into his sister's shoulder. Tears falling like rain drops.

"I love him so much! I don't know how I will live without him! He has become such a big part of my life!"

Jazz rocked Danny back and forth, trying to comfort him. Soon Danny had cried himself to sleep.

Jazz took the untouched pancakes and left Danny to sleep. It was then she knew what she had to do. Jazz grabbed the phone and called Tucker and Sam.

--- ---

Hehehe… ok, like that second last line there? Lol. I didn't even notice I wrote that until I had finished rereading it. Anyway, next chapter should be up soon! Please read and Review! Review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you like the story!

To reply to Green Raven's question: There are many ways that Danny and Phantom can separate. I've gone with the theory that they somehow became strong enough to do this with their own ghost powers, but you can go with whatever way you want.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom…

Enjoy!

--- ---

At Sam's house

"Where could he be? Danny is never this late! And he always calls if he gets caught up!" Sam exclaimed, annoyed that Danny was nearly an hour and a half late.

"He probably got caught up with a ghost." Tucker said while eating the popcorn he brought.

"No, Danny would have called." Sam replied. At that moment, the phone rang.

"That had better be Danny to explain why he is late." Sam said as she went to answer the phone.

"Sam Manson speaking."

"Hi, Sam. It's Jazz."

"Jazz! Where is Danny? He should have been here an hour and a half ago!"

"Look. Something happened. Can you and Tucker come here? I need your help."

"Sure. With what?" Sam asked.

"I'll tell you when you get here. Please be quick." Jazz pleaded.

"Sure. We will be there in five." Sam hung up the phone and told Tucker what happened. They immediately left for Danny's house.

In the meantime, Jazz hung up the phone and went to see what her parents were doing.

Maddy was checking over some notes on ghosts before she attempted to do some tests on Phantom, and Jack was playing with his action figure dolls. Soon the door bell rang and Jazz went to get it.

"Oh! Good! You're here!" Jazz exclaimed as she let Tucker and Sam inside.

"What's going on Jazz?" Sam asked.

"Let's go to my room."

Jazz lead Tucker and Sam to her room. As they passed Danny's room, Sam made to open the door.

"Sam! Danny's asleep."

Sam let the door handle go and followed Jazz inside her room.

"What happened Jazz? Why is Danny still asleep? And why do we have to go to your room so you can tell us?" Sam asked.

"Take a seat." Jazz said as she sat on her bed. Sam sat next to her on her bed, and Tucker took the computer chair.

"Something happened last night. Mum and Dad found out about Phantom. Only, they thought that he was overshadowing Danny, so they captured him. They separated them using the Fenton Ghost Catcher." Jazz exclaimed.

"Danny spent the night in his room screaming. I don't think he slept at all. It was only when I went to see how he was and give him breakfast that he broke down crying and fell asleep."

Sam and Tucker were shocked.

"How did your parents find out?" Sam asked.

"They walked in on Danny and Phantom while they were kissing. Phantom quickly merged back with Danny, but it was too late."

The room was silent for a while.

"I need your help in saving Phantom. Mum and Dad plan to do some tests on him this afternoon. We need to get him out of the cage they are keeping him in before they start testing." Jazz said, "We need to do it quickly and quietly so they don't find out it was us."

Tucker and Sam both nodded in agreement and they devised a plan on how to get Phantom free.

--- ---

Please Review!! The next chapter should be up around Monday!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all!! Thanks for the reviews! I've gotten only 2 reviews and 583 hits! Please Review!! I really appreciate your ideas and thoughts!

Discliamer: Don't own Danny Phantom…

Well, it's my birthday tomorrow, so there is lots to do. I will hopefully get another chapter up either tomorrow (if your very lucky) or Thursday. Enojoy! This is the longest chapter!!

--- ---

Jazz looked into the kitchen, and saw that her parents were still working. She looked back at Tucker and Sam, and signalled that it was ok. Quietly they snuck down to the basement.

Jazz looked around. She spotted Phantom in the Fenton Ghost Cage in the corner of the room. It looked like he was out cold.

"There he is. We need to find the keys to get him out." Jazz said.

"They should be somewhere in here. Probably near the door or an important button." Jazz told them as she remembered her father. Jack was well known for keeping things in the open.

"Jazz? Is that you?" The three turned to look at Phantom. He was slowly sitting up, but it looked like he was still quite weak.

"Yes. It's me, Phantom. Don't worry. We are going to get you out of there!" Jazz said to him. Phantom took his first look around the place, and saw Jazz, Sam and Tucker.

"Where is Danny? Is he ok? Where is he?" Phantom started to panic.

"Shhh… It's ok. Danny is fine. He is in his room, sleeping." Jazz told him.

"I found the keys!" Tucker exclaimed, coming over to them.

"Great!" Jazz unlocked the cage, and Sam helped Phantom out. Phantom tried to stand, but he was greatly weakened by the cage. Sam helped him keep his balance.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard coming down the stairs.

"Shh! Someone's coming!" Jazz whispered.

"Jazz? Is that you?" Jack asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Quick! Hide!" Jazz commanded.

"Into the ghost zone!" Cried Tucker.

The four of them made it into the Ghost Zone before Jack saw them.

"Hmm… I could have sworn I heard voices." Jack said and he turned around and went back upstairs.

"Few! That was a close one!" Jazz said in the ghost zone. Tucker and Sam did not answer her. They were to busy looking at the ghost behind her.

"Grrr…" A ghost that looked like a green dragon growled. Jazz turned around and screamed!

"Grr!! I want to go to the Ball!" the dragon cried.

"Ehh… Go away!" Phantom tried to get up and fight.

"Phantom! You are too weak!" Sam said. She was still helping him stand.

"Grr!!" The dragon said as she blew some ectoplasmic fire at them. They all managed to dodge the blast, but before Sam could stop him, Phantom attacked.

"Leave them alone!" He cried.

Phantom took another shot, but missed. The dragon fired again and hit Phantom right in the stomach! Phantom fell back. Slowly he flew back to the dragon and fired again. He hit the dragon in the stomach. The dragon retreated and turned back into a girl.

"Come on. We need to get out of here." Phantom said as he opened the portal to the human world.

The four of them went through the portal. Jazz closed the portal after them.

"Wow. That was another close one." Tucker said. All of a sudden, Phantom collapsed.

"Phantom! Phantom!" Sam cried.

"Quick! Get him up to my room. I have a first aid kit there." Jazz lead Tucker and Sam, who were carrying Phantom, to her room. Luckily they didn't bump into Maddy and Jack on their way up.

When they got to Jazz's room, they laid Phantom down on her bed. He slowly started to stir.

"Eh." He held his head.

"Phantom, are you alright?" Tucker asks.

"Danny! Where is Danny! I want Danny!" Phantom started to yell.

"Quiet! Do you want Mum and Dad to come up here? We'll get Danny ok? Just relax." Jazz told him, "Sam, go to Danny's room and wake him up."

Sam nodded and left. She knocked on Danny's door, but when he didn't answer, she just went in. She saw Danny asleep on his bed.

"Danny! Wake up!" Sam said as she went over to his bed.

"What? Sam? What's going on?" Danny asked groggily. He looked around his room and seemed to remember what happened.

"Phantom! Where's Phantom?" Danny cried, sitting up.

"He's in Jazz's room. Come on!" Sam grabbed Danny's arm and dragged him to Jazz's room. On the way, she noticed that he was still wearing yesterday's clothes and that his hand was bandaged up.

As soon as they walked in the door, Danny ran over to Phantom.

"Oh! Phantom! I missed you so much! I thought you were gone!" Danny cried as he and Phantom embraced.

"Me too Danny, me too. I love you so much!"

"I love you too!" Danny cried back.

Phantom and Danny kissed, but the kiss was broken by Phantom's gasp.

During the kiss, Danny had placed his hand on Phantom's waist. Danny moved his hand again and Phantom let out another cry.

Danny looked down at Phantom's waist. He saw a green ectoplasmic blood.

"You're hurt!" Danny exclaimed.

"I'm fine." Phantom gave him a soft smile.

"No. You're bleeding." Jazz came closer and took a look. There was a lot of blood around Phantom's waist.

"Take your shirt off." She ordered Phantom as she went to get some wipes and bandages.

Danny gently lift Phantom's back off the bed. Phantom wrapped his arms around Danny's shoulders as Danny unzipped his jumpsuit. Danny carefully placed Phantom back on the bed and proceeded to take off his gloves and top.

When Phantom's stomach was uncovered, the four could see the damage clearly. There was a large cut across his stomach. It looked very deep and was still bleeding.

"We need to clean his wound. It's going to hurt." Jazz said.

"No. I will heal. It is ok." Phantom said. Danny looked between him and Jazz. He sat up on Jazz's bed and placed Phantom's head in his lap.

"Don't worry. I'm here."

Jazz put some antiseptic cream on a wipe and cleaned all the ectoplasmic blood away.

"Did Mum and Dad do this to you?" Danny asked.

"No. That dragon ghost did it." Tucker told Danny.

"Ghost? How?"

"We hid in the ghost zone when your dad came down to the basement. She was there, and attacked." Sam replied.

Danny looked down at Phantom. His face was scrunched up in pain. Oh how he wished he could remove all his pain. Danny loved Phantom so much. He started running his uninjured hand through the white locks.

"Tucker, Sam, I need you two to lift Phantom's waist up so I can bandage it." Jazz told them and they did as she said.

Soon Phantom was all bandaged up.

"Thank you, Jazz." He said.

"You're welcome." Suddenly, the door to Jazz's room opened.

"Jazz! Inviso-Bill is gone!" Jack cried.

Maddy looked around the room. Jazz, Danny, Phantom, Tucker and Sam all stared at Maddy and Jack.

--- ---

Ohh!! Suspense! Please Review!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all! Thanks for the many reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom…

Enjoy!

--- ---

"What is going on?" Maddy was the first to break the silence, "Why is Inviso-Bill here, and not attacking, and Danny! What is going on?! Someone explain!!"

"Mum. It's not what you think." Jazz started.

"No, Jazz. I need to tell them." Danny said. He looked down at Phantom, who looked back. Slowly he got up, and placed Phantom's head on a pillow.

"Mum, Dad, I am half ghost."

Maddy and Jack just looked at him.

"Danny. Don't play jokes on us. We don't have the time. We have to catch Inviso-Bill again." Maddy told him, taking out her ectoplasmic ray gun.

"No! I'm not joking!" Danny held up his hands, trying to save his other half, "Let me introduce you to Phantom; My ghost half."

Maddy and Jack looked at Phantom, then looked back at Danny.

"Ghost!!" Cried Jack. Jazz smacked her head. How dense could her father be?

"Look Jack. The similarities between Danny and Inviso-Bill." Maddy said.

"That's because I am Danny. The name is Danny Phantom. But everyone calls me Phantom." Phantom finally got the energy to sit up and talk, but Danny pushed him down again.

"You are not strong enough to sit up yet. Just rest. Nothing bad will happen. I'll keep you safe." Danny whispered the last part.

Phantom lay back down and closed his eyes.

"How long have you been half ghost?" Maddy asked her son, beginning to believe.

"About ten months." Danny replied. (Ok… I'm not sure about this, but I will just say that… it kind of makes sense in this story)

"Why didn't you tell us Son?" Jack asked, finally in tune with the conversation.

Danny looked down at his feet. He knew they would ask this.

"I was afraid. Afraid that you would do what you did last night. Separate us." Danny said quietly.

"Oh! Danny! You know your father and I would never have done that if we knew it was you!" Maddy went over and hugged her son. Danny hugged her back. There were tears in his eyes.

"You don't know how hard it has been for me to keep this a secret from you two." Danny cried into his mother's arms, "At first, you didn't know anything and it was easier, but when you found out about Phantom, and you thought I was evil… It was so hard!"

"Shh… It's ok now Danny. We know now, and we know you're not evil."

"We would never hurt you purposely Danny." Jack said.

Danny nodded his head. He knew his parents understood. And he was glad to finally get this in the open. They spent the next few hours asking questions and answering them. Maddy and Jack were amazed by everything that their son said. Jazz, Sam and Tucker helped Danny and Phantom explain some things, like the ghosts they had met.

--- ---

That night, Sam and Tucker stayed over for dinner. Danny did not leave Phantom's side all day.

Phantom was well enough to come downstairs and sit with everyone for dinner. He and Danny sat next to each other. Sam and Tucker were on either side of them.

It was a bit awkward whenever Phantom and Maddy and Jack were together. They were just used to thinking that Phantom was evil, that it would take them some time to get used to the fact that he is Danny.

"Phantom, would you like some potatoes?" Maddy asked.

"No thank you. I don't eat." Phantom told her.

"Oh. Right."

It was silent for a while, then Danny and Phantom held hands under the table. Maddy noticed this and remembered that she never asked them a certain question that afternoon.

"How long have you two been a couple?"

Danny and Phantom looked at each other.

"About 2 months." Phantom replied, "Sam, and Tucker have known for a month, and Jazz found out two weeks ago."

There were another few minutes of silence.

"After dinner, Phantom and I need to merge using the Fenton Ghost Catcher." Danny said.

"Why can't you just merge like you usually do?" Jazz asked, knowing they could separate and merge by themselves.

"It won't work because we were separated by the Fenton Ghost Catcher. Phantom would only overshadow me if we did that." Danny explained.

"I still remember what happened the last time you two separated that way." Sam said annoyingly.

Tucker, Danny and Phantom all laughed.

--- ---

Thanks for reading! Please review! This is the end of this story, but I might make a sequel. Please tell me if you want a sequel and any ideas you might have! I'd love to know what you want! Thanks!

Hikarisailorcat


End file.
